Problem: Jessica did 16 fewer jumping jacks than Stephanie at night. Jessica did 53 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Stephanie do?
Explanation: Jessica did 53 jumping jacks, and Stephanie did 16 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $53 + 16$ jumping jacks. She did $53 + 16 = 69$ jumping jacks.